At Night
by Landi
Summary: Hana gets an unexpected visit. FF


At night  
(Fear Effect) Hana gets an unexpected visit. F/F

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Eidos and Stan Liu (I've just borrowed them for a while)

In the darkness of the bedroom, the slow, silent movement of the door handle turning went unnoticed. However the slither of light emitted from the hallway when the door was finally opened proved enough to wake the sleeping assassin from her light slumber. Her hands reached under her pillow at lighting speed, readying her pistols almost as fast as her eyes had shot open. Glaring hard against the light, Hana showed no sign of the unconscious state she had been in milliseconds before.

"Rain?"

Hana recognised the girl's silhouette instantly but didn't lower her guns. Game face still in place, Hana remained poised, waiting for any sign of further intruders. As her eyes finally adjusted to the sudden influx of light she looked frantically around the door frame, searching for any shadows suggesting that Rain wasn't alone. She was so intent on making sure that Rain wasn't either in danger or being used to conceal any threat that she missed the expression on the girls face completely.

Rain stood in the doorway motionless, fear rooting her to the spot. She watched as Hana took in the surrounding area, pistols aimed directly at her as if waiting for her to make a wrong move. Standing there in just her white half-buttoned sleep shirt, the fear and the cold finally got to Rain. Try as she might to stop from shivering, both as an attempt to impress Hana and also to prevent giving off any signal that could be considered threatening, she couldn't contain the trembling anymore. As soon as she felt the involuntary movement take over she let out a sob, drawing Hana's attention back to her completely.

As the little noise passed her ears Hana's eyes instantly snapped back to Rain, only then did she finally look at the girl properly. Her eyes were rimmed red and her cheeks were tear stained. Her hair, usually tied back so neatly while she slept, was tousled and coming free of its restraint.

Hana's steely gaze pushed Rain over the edge. Not used to being on the receiving end of the cold, deadly stare she found herself no longer able to keep herself in check. Tears ran freely down her face, her whole body racked with tears. Rain's vision was blurred as she watched the look of concern flash across Hana's face, instantly warming the dark eyes.

Hana lent forward in her bed to reach out to Rain before realising that she still had both guns in her hands and locked in on Rain. Comprehending the affect this was having on the poor girl she slowly reached behind her and placed her guns back under her pillow before getting out of bed, picking up her robe and cautiously making her way to Rain. This time it was Hana's turn to be afraid of making the wrong move, the blonde was clearly distressed beforehand but that little display certainly hadn't helped matters. Scared of upsetting the girl any further, Hana waited until she was right at Rain's side before letting out a breath she didn't even realise she'd been holding.

When Hana slowly encircled her with the robe Rain finally let go. She threw her arms tightly around Hana's neck, so relieved to be out of her previous position and in Hana's warm embrace. Tears fell freely down her face now, gradually soaking Hana's shoulder as she held on to her like a lifeline. Hana's gentle cooing and words of comfort went unheard yet were relaxing her on a wholly subconscious level.

When her tears had at last reduced themselves to sniffling Rain realised that she was leaning heavily on Hana, so much so that the brunette was practically holding her up. Placing her weight back onto her own legs she tried to disentangle herself from Hana only to feel her knees wobble again and Hana hold her closer.

Gently Hana pulled back to look into Rain's eyes. The tough, unyielding ruggedness that had unnerved Rain earlier had gone and in its place was the concern and love that Rain was accustomed to. Seeing her tears had subsided Hana softly wiped Rain's eyes and kissed her forehead.

"Shit Rain, I'm so sorry, I didn't…"

"No. No, it was my fault, I shouldn't have startled you. I didn't mean to… I just… I- I needed to… I…"

"Rain?"

Before she could reply an icy draft engulfed them causing Rain to tremble again.

"Come on" Hana whispered as she tenderly guided her to the bed. Kneeling on the bed first Hana sat Rain down before removing the robe and wrapping them both up in the bed covers. Seeing Rain curling herself up into a foetal position Hana spooned herself behind her, soothingly stroking the blonde's hair. Feeling the girl relax, Hana tried their conversation again.

"Rain? What was wrong? Before that whole gun thing I mean?"

Feeling rather foolish now the moment had passed Rain was reluctant to answer, unfortunately for her she knew Hana would give her all the time she needed. Sheepishly she finally replied "I, uh, had a bad dream."

Although it saddened her to hear it the news calmed Hana. Rain had been having nightmares a lot recently, usually about strange medical and scientific experiments, but although frequent, Hana had never seen her as badly affected as this. Still she felt relieved that nothing more serious was wrong. She wanted to know more, what had made this one so much worse, but could tell that this was not the time to question. Rain obviously felt ashamed but Hana wasn't sure what caused it. The fact she'd had another bad dream? That she's woken Hana and everything that had triggered off? Something that happened in the dream itself? She had no way of knowing without questioning the girl further.

Rain had tensed herself up, ready for ridicule. She knew without question that Hana cared for her but even she thought she's been silly now that everything was finally over. Having the dream its self was stupid enough but to then go bother Hana with it! Hana the always armed, always ready fighting machine! Creeping up on her no less! What had she expected? She was however drawn out of her self loathing by Hana's sympathetically whispered words.

"Poor baby. Anything I can do to make you feel better?"

Rain smiled, Hana wasn't mad. Somewhere deep inside she'd known that she never would be mad at her, she'd just been too distressed to realise. Finally feeling warm, relaxed and safe she thought about Hana's question wanting to let her know that everything was alright again.

"Snuggles?" she asked shyly.

"Sure thing" Picking up on her change of mood, Hana snuggled in closer to Rain's back, closing any space they had between them. Hana rested her hands on Rain's stomach; she lifted her top slightly and lightly ran her fingers along Rain's stomach.

"Stop it!" Rain laughed; she brought her hand up to meet Hana's and placed both their hands on her thigh. Rain began to stroke the back of Hana's hand with her fingers. Hana in return kissed Rain's neck softly, with gentle, feather like kisses. Rain slowly pushed Hana's hand towards her sex. "I need you to touch me." Rain turned to lie on her back; Hana's hand slowly began to explore Rain's sex. Rain let out a loud moan of pleasure causing Hana to smile at her lover's reaction to her touch. Hana slowly moved further down the bed and settled herself between Rain's legs. Hana could feel Rain's climax drawing nearer and nearer, so she didn't waste any time sending Rain's orgasm rocketing through her body. Both girls were sweating, as Rain's body fell limp and Hana made her way back up to her lover. She kissed Rain on the forehead again and Rain pulled her closer, sliding her leg between Hana's.

Rain felt Hana's body tense, she took in a deep breath as contact of skin on skin was made. Rain could feel how wet Hana was against her leg. She leaned up and licked Hana's lips, as she did this she increased the pressure with her leg. Hearing her lover cry out, Rain slammed their lips together, kissing hard and fast at first then slowing it down. Rain pulled away and nuzzled Hana's neck, gently pushing Hana's head up slightly to start kissing her neck. She slowly began to slide her hand down towards Hana's very wet sex. She almost made contact with her lover when the phone rang.

"Shit! Fuck!"

Rain let out a loud sigh of disappointment "Do I have to let you get that?" she asked in a huff.

"Probably be for the best" she said bringing her hand away from her lover and towards the phone.


End file.
